Lynn Sr's Important Job
by Smarty 94
Summary: When an alternate version of Superman plans on taking his version of Wonder Woman out on a date in the main timeline; Lynn Sr tries to make a special meal for the two, but then two Brainiac's get between the two. Meanwhile; Rita is made in charge of the Toon City High winter carnival and goes overboard making it safe, making every student angry, and putting Sonic in the center.
1. Date Plans

In the JLA timeline; that timelines version of Superman was chasing after Lex Luthor who was in his armor flying off.

"Give it up Lex, you'll never trick me." said Superman.

"On the contrary Superman." said Lex.

He smirked and pulled out Kryptonite.

The bald man then stopped and held the kryptonite in front of Superman who became shocked before falling to the ground.

Luthor then followed Superman to the ground still holding the Kryptonite to him.

"Before I'm finished, the world will tremble to the name Lex Luthor." said Lex.

However; he was lassoed by the hand and pulled back by Wonder Woman, making him let go of the kryptonite.

"Yeah right." said Wonder Woman.

Then Meek who was armored up grabbed the kryptonite and placed it in a tiny lead box.

"MY KRYPTONITE!" shouted Lex

Meek smirked.

"It's off to jail for you Lex." said Wonder Woman.

She then flew off with Lex.

"No, not jail, the food is awful." said Lex.

"Quit your bitchin you bald diseased maniac." said Meek.

"CURSE YOU ALLLL!" Lex shouted as he was flown into the distance.

Superman approached Meek.

"Thanks for all your help, even though you're not part of our Justice League." said Superman.

Meek turned to the man of steel.

"Hey, as long as there's anyone in trouble who is similar to someone in my own timeline, then I'm going to help out." Meek said as he pulled out Wart's dimensional scissors, "And I've been carrying my best friends dimensional scissors since he was banned from anothere dimension."

SuperMan nodded.

"Yeah, by the way, I've got a favor to ask." said Superman.

Meek turned to Superman.

"Shoot." said Meek.

Superman then fired his heat vison at Meek who just deflected the beam, hitting Plastic Man who was shaped like a bird, making him fall to the ground.

"MY WING!" yelled Plastic Man.

"Not that kind of shoot." said Meek.

"I know. But seriously, I'm planning on taking Diana to some fancy place in a few days, think you know of a place?" said Superman.

Meek did some thinking.

"And you can't afford to pay for a fancy meal?" said Meek.

"Have you seen the salery of a reporter?" said Superman.

"I've seen the salery of your alternate counterpart in my own timeline." said Meek, "But yeah, I may know of a place."

Back in the real timeline; Lynn Sr walked into the kitchen.

"I've got a number 3 combo and a number 8 combo for table 21." said Lynn Sr.

Rook Shim Smiled.

"Thanks Lynn." She said.

"Sure thing." said Lynn Sr.

Then Meek in his everyday clothes entered the kitchen.

"Stop the presses, I've got an announcment." said Meek.

Everyone turned to Meek.

"You can't be back here." said an alien.

"To bad, I've got to get something off my chest." said Meek.

He then pulled out a hair covered lollipop before tossing it to a Murk Gouramand who proceeded to eat it.

"Now that that's out of the way, you've got to make reservastions." said Meek.

Everyone became confused as Rook Shim came in and saw Meek.

"Whats so important?" She asked. "I have a restaurant to run."

"Superman plans on taking Wonder Woman out in a few days." said Meek.

Rook Shim became shocked.

"Amazing." she said before thinking about something, "Wait a minute, doesn't Wonder Woman flirt with Batman?"

"This universe, I'm talking the two from a different timeline." said Meek.

Everyone became confused.

"Another universe?" Asked Lynn Sr

"Oh right." said Meek, "This isn't the only timeline."

Everyone became more confused.

"Think of this whole thing like Mewni." said Meek.

Everyone just stared at Meek.

Meek rolled his eyes.

"Dimensional traveling." said Meek.

"What?" said Lynn Sr.

"Just talk with Ben, he knows a guy named Professor Paradox who knows all there is on different timelines." said Meek.

"Indeed." A Voice said everyone screamed and saw Professor Paradox.

"Paradox I presume." said Lynn Sr.

Paradox nodded.

"That's right, and we're going on a crazy ride." said Paradox.

He grabbed Lynn Sr and disappeared with him before returning after only one second, leaving Lynn Sr shocked.

"I JUST SHIT MY PANTS!" yelled Lynn Sr.

Paradox is shocked.


	2. Rita's Running Things

At Toon Manor; Sonic and Randy were in the gameroom playing table tennis.

"So how was school?" said Sonic.

"Eh, not much to talk about, other then hearing Skinner get chewed out by Chalmers about the auditorium being filled with tons of pudding and a food fight happening, it's been quiet." said Randy, "How about you?"

"Same as you considering we go to the same school." said Sonic.

"Yeah?" said Randy.

Sonic nodded.

"I feel bad for Skinner though." said Sonic

"How So?" asked Randy

"Having to constantly try to explain to Chalmers how Duncan keeps pulling off crazy pranks everyday and not having any proof of such things, I'd have snapped right about now." said Sonic.

Randy nodded.

"Same here." said Randy.

Then Rita barged into the gameroom happy.

"Guess who's going to be in charge of the Toon City High School winter carnival?" said Rita.

The two teens turned to Rita.

"Kenan Thompson?" said Sonic.

Rita looked at Sonic

"No." She said.

"Double G?" Asked Randy.

"Well he will be singing there but no." saod Rita.

"The Game Shakers?" Asked Sonic.

"Still the same thing technically." said Randy.

"I wouldn't say that, even though they're both working with each other." said Sonic.

"I'm just so excited that I need to tell everyone." said Rita.

She ran out of the gameroom.

Later; all the residents were at the dining room table.

"I've got good news." said Rita.

"What?" said Ben.

"I'm in charge of this years Toon City High School winter carnival." said Rita.

Everyone became shocked.

"This won't end well for me." said Lori.

Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah right, this is going to affect me more then you Lor." said Sonic.

Lori became confused.

"What're you talking about? She's my mother." said Lori.

"True, but I'm basically the voice of every student at Toon City High School." said Sonic.

The Louds became confused.

"I'm the most popular student in school." said Sonic.

"How so?" said Lori.

"I could walk into school one day in only a mini skirt and everyone even the guys would be wearing what I was wearing the next day." said Sonic.

Lori scoffed.

"Yeah right; just three days ago everyone was wearing shoes similar to mine." said Lori.

"That reminds me." said Sonic.

He pulled out a pair of Lori's shoes which were stretched out and placed them infront of the oldest Loud child, confusing her.

"Hey why're these things stretched out?" said Lori.

"Five, four, three, two, one." said Duncan.

"Wait a minute, Sonic wore these things four days ago." said Lori.

"Bingo." Sonic.

"Well that explains a lot." said Lori.

Rita groaned.

"Is no one going to bring up the fact that I'm now in charge of a carnival?" said Rita, "Besides, with all the accidents that happened last year, it makes sense that I should make sure every ride and game is safe."

"So basically you're turning it into a carenival." said Jackie.

Everyone turned to Jackie.

"What're you doing here?" said Bugs.

"I rented out my room to her." said Duncan.

Beast Boy became shocked.

"That explains why I always see her at night coming out of that room." said The Green hero.

"Anyways, I wouldn't call the carnival that, but yeah it will be." said Rita.

Marco had a pair of blindfolds on and Daffy was holding a dart board up and Marco threw five darts into the bullseyes.

Rita sighed.

"I can get a bullseye." said Rita.

Marco removed the darts and his blindfold.

"Your funeral." said Marco.

He pushed the dart over to Rita who picked it up.

She tossed the dart at the dart board, but it bounced off the board and hit Rita in the shoulder.

The woman screamed.

"My right neck holder." said Rita.

"Cool it Ellen, just calling a shoulder that doesn't make it a neck holder." Cat.

Later; Sonic was lying down on his bunk with Duncan and Lynn on their own beds.

"This is definetly going to bite me in the ass." said Sonic.

"If it's any consolation, who knew you could rock ladies shoes like a pro?" said Lynn.

"Good point." said Sonic.

"I just hope my mom knows what she's doing." said Lynn.

"Agreed." said Duncan, "Well night."

"Night." said Lynn.

"Night." said Sonic.

The three then fell asleep; only to wake up by sounds of screaming and to see Rita hanging from their porch.

"No bounce house." said Rita.

"She doesn't know what she's doing." said Lynn.


	3. Kryptonian Specialties

The next day at Planetary Eats; Lynn Sr went to the time clock and punched in.

"What a night, I doubt anyone got any sleep." said Lynn Sr.

However he was wrong. His fellow employees were all rested and excited.

"Nope, we're well rested." said an alien.

"Not you, I'm talking about everyone I'm living with." said Lynn Sr.

Everyone became confused.

"What're you talking about?" said a Tetramand.

Lynn Sr explained everything and his fellow employees are shocked.

"The wife is making a carnival safe?" said one of the aliens.

Lynn Sr nodded.

"Yeah, she's trying to figure out what is dangerous." said Lynn Sr.

Everyone nodded as Rook Shim came in with Mikey.

"Being in the same home with that safe woman is nuts now." said Mikey.

"Tell me everything." said Rook Shim.

"No need to, we heard everything from Lynn Sr." said the Tetramand.

Mikey nodded.

"Alright." said Mikey.

"Shouldn't you be at school right now?" said Lynn Sr.

Mikey became shocked.

"OH CRAP!" he yelled before running off.

Lynn Sr sighed.

"Crazy Mutant." He said. "Anyway what should we cook?"

"We could do something from Krypton." said Rook Shim.

"Very unlikely, we don't know what the people of Krypton ate because the planet is no more." said a Prypiatosian-B in armor.

"We could look it up." said a Perk Gourmand

"I agree with my brother." said a Merk Gourmand.

"How can we study the food Kryptonians eat?" said Lynn Sr.

Everyone did some thinking.

Later; they were at a library and reading tons of books on different races and what they eat.

"I found the stuff on Kryptonians." said Lynn Sr.

Everyone went to Lynn Sr.

"Anything?" said the Perk Gourmand.

"Yep, the food on Krypton is very similar to our own, but entire meals come in pill form." said Lynn Sr.

Everyone is shocked.

"For reals?" said the Tetramand.

"Yep." said Lynn Sr.

Everyone looked at the book.

"Wow." said Rook Shim.

"But how are we gonna make it in pills?" Asked a Appoplexian.

The group did some thinking.

"We could talk to that Azmuth character, he may know something." said the Prypiatosian-B.

Everyone did some thinking.

"That's actually a good idea." said a Gallialian.

Later Azmuth was at the Platetary Food Reaturant And he became shocked.

"You want me to do what?" He asked.

"Make meals in pill form. It's what Kryptonian's eat most of the time." said Lynn Sr.

Azmuth did some thinking.

"Well that would be a good idea, but it's not possible. The only people who had the technology to do that were the Kryptonian's, and their whole planet is no more." said Azmuth.

"But the planet came here in the form of Kryptonite chunks." said the Prypoatosian-B.

Azmuth nodded.

"Plus doesn't Superman have a city full of Kryptonians in his fortress?" Asked Lynn Sr.

The group did some thinking.

"He does, but in a bottle with a replica of a red sun for safety reasons." said the Tetramand.

Later; Lynn Sr in very warm clothes was at the front door of the Fortress of Sollitude and knocked on the door.

The door opened up and the DCAU version of Superman poked his head out.

"Yes?" said Superman.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you still had some Kryptonian city in your fortress." said Lynn Sr.

"Kandor, and I still have it." said Superman.

"Good, I was wondering if maybe you can lend it to me for a while, you know for studying purposes." said Lynn Sr.

Superman just stared at the human.

"Hey, I'm not asking for the Phantom Zone projector, just a city from Krypton." said Lynn Sr.

The Man of Steel closed the door before opening it up and putting a bottle with a miniature city in it in Lynn Sr's hand.

"You scratch it, you buy it." Superman said before closing the door again.

Lynn Sr nodded.

"You have my word." He said.

Lynn Sr looked at the city.

"Huh, a huge civilization in only a tiny bottle." said Lynn Sr.

He started to walk off.

"This is probably why Kryptonian's are extinct." said Lynn Sr.

"I HEARD THAT!" Superman yelled.


	4. Angry Students

At the school cafeteria; Sonic, Gwen, Marco, Jackie, Meek, and Luna were sitting at a table.

The Toon Manor residents had bloodshot eyes and groaning.

Meek became confused.

"Whoa, looks like no one got any sleep. And I spend most of my nights on League duty." said Meek.

The others turned to Meek.

"It's Rita, she's gone nuts. Ever since she became in charge of the winter carnival, she's been making it safe." said Marco.

"Yeah, and to make it worse it-"Sonic said before falling asleep.

Gwen splashed water on her boyfriend.

Sonic then woke up.

"-'s having an effect on me." said Sonic.

"How so?" said Meek.

"Apparently Sonic is the most popular student in this whole school, everyone basically goes to him whenever they've got a beef." said Jackie.

Then a whole bunch of angry students wearing red hoodies appeared and everyone noticed them.

"Sonic, we've got a beef right now." said one of the guy students.

"See?" said Jackie.

Meek became confused.

"Are they wearing Marco's hoodies?" said Meek.

"Yeah, everything Sonic wears to school becomes the fashion trend as well." said Marco.

"Alright, this better not be about Rita Loud." said Sonic.

"She's gone nuts, taking all the fun out of the carnival. Every carnival is supposed to have things that can be somewhat painful." said a female student.

Sonic sighed.

"Look bozo's, if you-"Sonic said before falling asleep again.

One of the students splashed water on the hedgehog's face, waking him up again.

"Have any complaints about the Loud mother-"Sonic said before grabbing Luna and putting her between himself and the students, "Then you'd better take it up with one of her daughters."

Everyone nodded.

"Makes perfect sense." said Marco.

Luna then became mad.

"You leave me out of this." said Luna.

Then a female student grabbed Sonic by the neckerchief and dragged him off with the others.

Later; they were all in the mens locker room.

"You'd better tell that bitch off for making a carnival safe." said one of the male students.

"I can't just tell Rita off, if I did, then she's force her middle school daughter and rocker daughter from spending time with me ever again. Not possible." said Sonic.

Then a gun was aimed at his nose, shocking Sonic.

"How did you sneak this thing into school?" said Sonic.

"Not important, just tell that woman to not go overboard." said a female student.

Sonic shook his head.

"Even if I do, there's no way she'll even listen to me. And I've seen things that idiot parents or guardians do." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

Inspector Gadger was on a stage badly singing karaoke as Sonic, Lana, Chief Quimby, and Penny were watching in shock.

"He's an aweful singer." said Sonic.

"I'd rather get exploded." said Lana.

"For once I'd also like to get exploded." said the Chief.

Sonic then gave Chief Quimby a message orb before a holographic message appeared.

"This message will self destruct." Quimby said before the orb exploded.

The explosion cleared off, revealing Quimby was covered in soot.

"Why am I even related to my Uncle Gadget?" said Penny.

 **End Flashback**

"You'd better talk that woman out of her safety measures." said a male student.

Sonic sighed.

"Fine, I'll talk to Mrs Loud." said Sonic.

Later; he walked into the mansion and saw Rita tossing a beanbag into a hole before it bounced back and hit her in the chin.

"MY MOUTH MOVER!" yelled Rita.

"Can't you just call any of your body parts what they really are? You're not exactly the sharpest tool in any shed you've been in." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a shed; a square shovel was talking to a garden rake.

"So when do you suppose one of the master's will use me?" said the square shovel.

I don't know." saod the Rake.

Then Randy entered the shed and grabbed the rake before leaving.

The shovel then made a forever alone face.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Anyways, we need to talk about the carnival." said Sonic.

"Oh that reminds me." said Rita.

She walked off and returned with a slushie before giving it to Sonic.

"Drink this up, I want to figure out how many sips will give someone a brainfreeze." said Rita.

Sonic looked at the slushie before drinking it up in one very slow sip without getting a brainfreeze.

Rita is shocked by that.

"How are you not getting a brain freeze?" Asked Rita and took the slushee and drank it before groaning in pain, "AHHHHH BRAINFREEZE!"

"Little sips at a time." said Sonic.

Rita groaned.

"No slushies at the carnival." said Rita.

"Seriously Rita, this carnival being safe is getting out of hand." said Sonic.

"How is it out of hand, I ended up on the balcony of your room last night." said Rita.

"Never bothered to get actually qualified people to test out any of the bounce houses you brought home, but this whole thing is biting me in the ass." said Sonic.

Rita became confused.

"How so?" said Rita.

"Well apparently due to being the most popular student in high school, everyone is upset at me because of safety measures." said Sonic.

Rita is shocked.

"Maybe I am going with this the wrong way." She said, "I just want to see my kids safe. I mean look at all the accidents."

She picked up a clipboard and showed Sonic who became shocked.

"Um Rita most of these are you." He said

Rita looked at the forms in confusion.

"Say what now?" said Rita.

"Yep, apparently you suffered a lot of injuries during last years carnival." said Sonic.

"Thi-This must be a typo." said Rita.

Sonic shook his head.

"How about this, you come to school after the entire building is let out for the day tomorrow, and we'll talk with Principal Skinner about everything." said Sonic.

Rita however punched Sonic and jumped out the window.

Sonic went to the window and saw Rita lying on the ground groaning.

"My below waste bender." said Rita.

Sonic shook his head.

"Only the ground floor, and she's complaining about an injury." said Sonic.


	5. Stopping Brainiac's

Back at Planetary Eats; Azmuth was looking through a very powerful microscope at the Kryptonians in the city of Kandor.

"Interesting." said Azmuth, "They're using their crystals to zap the meals they eat to turn them into pill form."

Lynn Sr nodded.

"Think you can shrink me and I can ask them for help?" He asked.

Azmuth looked at Lynn Sr.

"You seriously want to be shrunk so that you can figure out the secret to making pill form meals?" said Azmuth.

Lynn Sr nodded.

"Of course." said Lynn Sr.

Azmuth sighed before pulling out a blaster.

"Your funeral." said Azmuth.

He blasted Lynn Sr and he became small enough to fit in the bottled city.

Azmuth opened the bottle and dropped Lynn Sr into the bottle before he fell to the ground.

The middle aged man stood up groaning.

"Could have at least lowered me down by way of string of rope." said Lynn Sr.

He then looked around.

"This Place is amazing though." said the Middle Aged Man, "Maybe I'll bring my family here for vacation."

As he looked around Kryptonians saw him and became confused.

"What is that?" said a female Kryptonian.

"He looks just like us." said a male Kryptonian.

"I think it's one of those humans we've heard Kal-El talking about." said another male Kryptonian.

The other Kryptonian's turned to the one guy Kryptonian confused.

"Human?" said a female Kryptonian.

"He looks weird." said a Child.

Lynn Sr looked at the Kryptonians and pulled out a white flag and started waving it.

"I come in peace." said Lynn Sr.

"HE'S GOT SOMETHING IN HIS HAND!" yelled a Kryptonian.

The human like aliens then ran off.

Lynn Sr groaned.

"I have no murderous intentions." said Lynn Sr.

"Oh really?" A Voice said.

Lynn Sr turned and saw a Muscular Kryptonian with a Mohawk, Eyepatch and a Hook on his left hand.

"This guy however does." said Lynn Sr.

Outside the bottled city; Azmuth was sitting on a Galvan sized lawn chair when a mechanical hand grabbed the bottle.

Azmuth noticed it and became shocked.

"What the?" said Azmuth.

On the JLA Brainiac's ship; the JLA version of Brainiac was laughing evilly.

"At last, the city of Kandor is now mine." said JLA Brainiac.

However; another mechanical arm grabbed the city, confusing the one Brainiac.

He saw that the DCAU version of Brainiac's ship was grabbing the bottle as well.

"My city." said DCAU Brainiac.

The JLA version of Brainiac is shocked.

"GIVE ME MY CITY YOU IMPOSSTER!" shouted JLA version of Brainiac.

The two ships sprouted arms and hands before punching each other.

Inside the bottle; everyone was shaking due to the battle that was going on outside.

"What's going on out there?" said Lynn Sr.

"BOTTLE QUAKE!" shouted a Kriptonian Earnie.

Then everyone ran off in fear.

Outside the bottle; the two Brainiac ships were still fighting each other.

"My city." said DCAU Brainiac.

"No, I called dibs." said JLA Brainiac.

The two glared at each other angry.

Their ships kept on punching each other before eventually dropping the bottle, shocking the two.

"THE BOTTLE!" the two Brainiac's yelled.

Inside the bottle; everyone was falling all over the place.

"This is getting nuts." said Lynn Sr.

The bottle started reaching for the ground; but a Plumber vehicle appeared and made a matress appear before the bottle landed on it, keeping it from breaking.

Lynn Sr smiled.

"Yes, a disaster has been averted." said Lynn Sr.

Outside the bottle; two Plumbers who looked like Tetramands walked out of the vehicle and picked up the bottle.

"This is Kandor?" said one of the Tetramands.

"Looks very small." said the other Tetramand.

"I think someone managed to save a small sample of Krypton before it was destroyed." said the first Tetramand.

His partner nodded.

"Yeah that's probably a good answer." said the second Tetramand.

Then Rook Blonko appeared.

"Okay everyone, move along, there is nothing to see here." said Rook.

However; a chunk of building fell close to him.

"Nevermind, there is something to see here." said Rook.

He looked inside and saw Lynn Sr talking to a Kryptonian.

"What is this?" said Rook.

The same Kryptonian gave Lynn Sr a crystal.

"Thanks." said Lynn Sr.

Rook popped the bottle open and stuck a finger in it before Lynn Sr grabbed it and was pulled out of the bottle.

"What were you doing in a bottle Mr Loud?" said Rook.

Lynn Sr turned to Rook.

"Trying to find out the food specialties of Kryptonians." said Lynn Sr.

Later; the whole story came out and Lynn Sr was at his normal size.

Rook nodded.

"I see, and is that why we left two giant space ships to keep on hitting each other?" said Rook.

Lynn Sr became shocked.

"Oh crap." said Lynn Sr.

Outside the resturant; the two Brainiac ships were still fighting each other.

"GOVE ME BACK MY CITY YOU COPE CAT!" shouted JLA Braniac.

Then the DCAU Superman appeared.

"Neither of you is getting Kandor." said Superman.

The two ships stopped fighting each other and fired lasers at Superman who just flew all over the place.

A Portal opened and the JLA SuperMan and JLA Wonder Woman came out and they are confused.

"What is this?" said JLA Wonder Woman.

"I have no idea." said JLA Superman.

Everyone saw them and became shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" yelled JLA Brainiac.

"Two different versions of Kal-El." said DCAU Brainiac.

The two ships looked at each other.

"KILL THEM BOTH!" the two Brainiac's yelled.

The two ships started firing at the two Supermen who flew off with the JLA Wonder Woman.

"Big mistake, big mistake." said JLA Superman.

The ships continued firing at the three, only for Ickis who was looming to grab the ships and eat them up.

The two Braniacs are shocked by this.

"MONSTER!" shouted JLA Braniac and ran off screaming like a girl.

Ickis continued to eat the ships before swallowing them.

He burped very loudly, making him shrink to normal size.

"Starting tomorrow, I'm going on a diet." said Ickis.

He burped again.

"That hit the spot." said Ickis.

He then farted.

"Ok that's worst even for me." saod the Bunny Monster.

Lynn Sr who walked outside became confused.

"What just happened?" said Lynn Sr, "And why does it smell like the New York City sewer system?"

"Hey, I lived in the sewers." Raph who walked by yelled.

Lynn Sr shook his head.


	6. Winter Carnival Accidents

The next day at Toon City High; every student was going about their business when Sonic appeared, dressed like Luna Loud, but in pants similar to Luna's skirt appeared.

"Hey check it out, this outfit is very cool now." said Sonic.

Everyone turned to Sonic in awe.

"Awww." everyone said.

Awe, not aww.

"Oooh." the students said.

One of the students approached Sonic.

"Nice, you're rocking this outfit." said the student.

Sonic smiled.

"And you know what else is cool, hating on Rita Loud's carenival." said Sonic.

Everyone cheered before walking off.

Luna then appeared and saw what Sonic was wearing.

She tried to say something, but Sonic put a finger to her mouth.

"Not one word." said Sonic.

He walked off as Meek appeared next to Luna and saw everything.

"Was he wearing your outfit?" said Meek.

Luna nodded.

Later; Sonic walked into Principal Skinner's office.

"Thanks for taking the time to see me Skinner." said Sonic.

"Hey, anything for a student that doesn't cause trouble, now when is this Rita Loud suppose to show up?" said Skinner.

Sonic smiled.

"In a few seconds." said Sonic.

Then Rita ran into the office.

"Is this the overprotective mother's meeting?" said Rita.

Skinner turned to Sonic in confusion.

"What, how else was I supposed to get her here?" said Sonic.

"Good point." said skinner and sighed. "Makes we wonder why my mother was this crazy."

 **Flashback**

In Skinner's home; his mother was watching TV.

"SEYMOUR!" yelled the old lady.

Skinner appeared.

"Yes mother?" said Skinner.

"I need my feet rubbed." said Skinner's mother.

Skinner groaned.

"Yes mother." said Skinner.

 **End Flashback**

"Anyways, what can I do?" said Skinner.

"Last year there were tons of accidents at the winter carnival, and there seems to be a typo saying that I had the most accidents." said Rita.

Skinner sighed.

"Saw this coming." said Skinner, "The truth is that all the accidents last year were all Rita."

Rita became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Rita.

"Yeah, all the accidents were because of Rita Loud, we just made the typo to make it seem like that it wasn't Rita who suffered all the accidents to save her the embarrasment." said Skinner.

Rita did some thinking.

 **Flashback**

At last years Toon City High winter carnival; Cameron grabbed a mallet and slammed it down on a seesaw to a ring the bell game and the block went to the bell and rang it before Cameron left.

Rita saw the whole thing and smiled.

"That's easy." said Rita.

She grabbed the same mallet and got ready to swing it on the seesaw, but started wobbling before falling back first on the ground.

"My very long bone." said Rita.

Later; she was at a dart game with a cast around her waist and got ready to throw the dart she was holding.

"Easy." she said and smirked.

She tossed the dart, but it bounced back and hit her at the hand, making her groan.

"My throwing grabber." said Rita.

Later; she now had a cast on her hand and was about to throw a soft ball at some bottles.

She threw the ball and it knocked the bottles down, but the ball bounced back and hit her in the face, knocking her to the floor.

"My right sightsear." said Rita.

 **End Flashback**

Sonic was shocked.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that she had all the accidents last year during the carnival, and that you kept it all covered from her?" said Sonic.

Skinner nodded.

"Yep, normally our winter carnival gets one or two accidents from careless people a year, but since Rita Loud appeared, we've had about 23 accidents last year, and all from her." said Skinner.

Sonic groaned and sent a text to every student in school saying 'Better bring some brooms in case someone calls shenanigans to the carnival'.

He put his phone away and turned to Rita.

"Look, I'm safe to an extent because I have to be and because of common sense, but the games, rides, and food aren't dangerous, you're accident prone. Do you really want to be known as the woman who ruined the carnival?" said Sonic.

Rita realized Sonic was right and sighed.

"Your right Sonic. I'm sorry." She said, "Very well, I put the rides, games, and food back in the carnival."

Sonic sighed.

"Finally." said Sonic.

He walked out of the office followed by Rita who saw that all the students were wearing bunny slippers.

"Are those my bunny slippers?" said Rita.

Sonic laughed sheepishly before running off.


	7. Dinner is Served

At Planetary Eats; the JLA versions of Superman and Wonder Woman in their secret identities were at a table when Lynn Sr appeared with two trays with domes over them before placing them on the table.

"For the madam-"Lynn Sr said before removing the dome from Diana Prince's tray, revealing a green pill, "Chicken Salad."

He then turned to Clark Kent.

"For the missure-"Lynn Sr said before removing the dome from Clark's tray, revealing a red pill, "Chicken Parmasean."

The two heroes were shocked by this.

"What is this?" said Diana.

"The specialty on this timelines version of Krypton, enjoy." Lynn Sr said before walking off.

The two alternate version of heroes picked up their pills.

"Where exactly did you hear this place from?" said Diana.

Clark looked at his girlfriend.

"Some armored meerkat from this timeline." said Clark.

Diana placed her pill in her mouth before drinking water.

"Hmm, whoever he is, this was a good idea." said Diana.

Clark smiled.

"I thought so." said Clark.

The two then kissed.

Lynn Sr who was watching everything from the kitchen chuckled.

"Sucess, glad I made my peace with that meerkat." said Lynn Sr.

At the Toon City High Winter Carnival; Randy threw darts at three ace cards.

The teenage ninja chuckled.

"Winner." said Randy.

He smiled as Theresa came along.

"That was easy, what'd you win?" said Theresa.

Randy was then given a stuffed panda bear.

"Eh, good enough." said Randy.

With Sonic; he was at a ring the bell competition as the operator was about to give him a mallet.

"No need for that, I'll ring the bell my way." said Sonic.

He pulled out his werehog morpher and pushed the numbers 2, 5, 8, before pushing the moon icon and turning into his werehog form.

He then hit the seesaw with only one hand and the bar went to the bell before ringing it.

"WINNER!" yelled the game operator.

The operator then gave Sonic a boom box.

"Here you go you vermin." said the Opperator and hissed at Sonic.

Sonic just walked off before turning back to normal.

"Oh yeah, now this is the way carnival's should be, games that're fun, enjoyable rides, and yummy food." said Sonic.

He then saw Meek drinking a slushie very fast before grabbing his own head and groaning.

"MY BRAIN IS TWISTING UP INSIDE MY HEAD!" yelled Meek.

Sonic laughed as Meek kicked his legs.

Sonic chuckled.

"I've developed quite a tollerance to being hit in the legs." said Sonic.

Meek grumbled.

With Rita she was impressed.

"Wow, this carnival is actually very good. In fact, I think my prone to accidents has worn out." said Rita.

She picked up a dart and threw it at a target.

The dart hits the bullseye

"Yes, finally, the curse is gone." said Rita.

She threw another dart, only for it to hit her in the right shoulder.

"Nope, nope, still have it." said Rita.


End file.
